


Death Valley

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Heart of Fall Out Boy's Songs [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the record, I probably will include the Youngblood Chronicles... just not in order. Just whichever pop into mind first v.v</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I probably will include the Youngblood Chronicles... just not in order. Just whichever pop into mind first v.v

I was the one who slid Pete & Andy the note  
It read 'Death Valley' along with their band symbol  
I was also the one that freed them from the interrogation room  
My next objective was the injured Patrick Stump  
I walked down the empty corridor casually glancing over my shoulders  
I scanned the walls, ceiling, & ground ahead of me  
Looking for any traps, but there was none  
Just the prize dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit  
It was super baggy on the male's small frame  
His porcelain skin finally clean & spot free of blood  
Dirty blonde hair no longer caked in his own blood  
But I noticed his hand hadn't been properly taken care of  
The bandages hadn't been changed  
Where did that hook go?  
I rolled my eyes & unlocked the cell  
Patrick looked at me with innocent green eyes

"You Patrick Stump?" I asked blandly.

He just blinked  
The innocent, scared expression still plastered on his young face

"I don't have all day. Pete & Andy have escaped," I said slightly annoyed.

"Th-they escaped?" Patrick stuttered.

I merely nodded & extended a hand to him  
He handed me his injured hand forgetting about the lack of a hand  
He hesitated & gazed at me with scared eyes  
I smiled encouragingly & he rested his wrist in my hand

"C'mon, I'll save you." I said sincerely.

Patrick nodded with a soft smile  
He stopped by the office for his black fedora before we continued to make our way out


	2. Chapter 2

We jogged down the hallways  
Us trapped underground dungeon  
It disguised as an old gas station in the middle of nowhere  
Patrick & I managed to avoid many guards  
But I still had to fight a few  
Patrick stopped me & pulled me into a nearby room  
Him jerking me in by my arm  
I fell flat on my rump as he quietly closed the door  
I glared at him but his eyes were pleading for me to stay silent  
My breath caught in my throat as a shadow passed by  
Patrick had his ear against the door, finally giving the all clear

"Thanks, but c'mon. We can't stop," I said struggling to stand.

Patrick stopped me

"Patrick, we don't have-" he shushed me. "Hey, you just can't-" he did it again.

"Listen, your hurt. At least let me help," Patrick spoke with determination.

I gapped at him, "Have you seen yourself lately? Your missing a hand for Christ's sakes! You'll never be able to play a guitar again!" I said annoyed.

He glared harshly at me, "You don't think I already know that! My band mate- Joe is dead because I killed him! All I can do now is hope Pete & Andy can get that case." Patrick bit back.

I fell silent, dropping my gaze to the cold tile floor  
Patrick sighed & made quick work of patching me up  
Using bandaging, & alcohol, & some medication to dull my pain  
And his  
I curled my fingers around his wrist

"I'm sorry. Are you gonna be fine?" I asked shakily.

Patrick let out a breath & nodded  
He rested his hand over mine, squeezing it encouragingly

"Yea, who are you?" He finally asked.

I automatically pulled away from him  
Sighing deeply  
Telling him could get me killed  
Him too  
But either way I knew only one of us was going to make it out alive  
And it had to be him  
He had to escape & get the case to them  
Him, Pete, & Andy needed to save rock & roll  
And the only way to do so was with that case  
The one Love had

"My names... Billie. I'm a supposed minion of Love, the woman behind all this. I'm trying to help you save rock n roll. We don't have time." I begged.

"How old are you?" He asked intent on an answer.

I groaned knowing we could be discovered any moment

"I'm fifteen alright. Please, can we go?" I asked hurried.

Patrick reluctantly agreed


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick yelled my name as the gun fire ceased  
The throbbing in my shoulder, side, & leg was unbearable  
We ran out of painkillers earlier  
The days blended together as we tried escaping  
He cradled my against his body  
Patrick brushed the hair from my eyes  
Tears pricking the corners of his as he frowned at me  
I smiled weakly, hand fisted in his jacket

"C'mon Billie. We're almost there. Just hang on, please," he pleaded.

I laughed softly, hearing the shouts & footsteps grow closer  
My happy ora vanished & a serious one surrounded us  
I looked him straight in the eye  
My expression like stone

"Patrick. Get out of here," I said roughly as the pain returned, "Find Pete & Andy, get the case from Love. Go to the radio station in DC & play those records. Play them for the world to hear, to enjoy." I croaked out.

I could feel the blood filling my lungs  
I didn't know I'd been shot so close to the heart  
Patrick sobbed quietly & held fast to me  
Burying his head in the crook of my neck  
I rubbed his back

"No, I can't- I won't leave you. Love can't have you, I won't let her..." he whimpered.

I chuckled, "Patrick, I'm a dead man anyways." I pulled down the collar of my shirt, a heart burned into the flesh there, "Love's always had a hold on me. She did what she did to you, to me too. I was able to fight her long enough to get you this far. I can die knowing you escaped. So leave." I said softly.

Patrick shook his head  
Eyes snapping up as guards appeared down the hallway  
He searched my eyes for an explanation   
I opened my mouth to explain only to throw myself away from him  
Coughing & sputtering up blood  
He quietly cried

"I was apart of a band, called the Yearlings. We performed your songs, & many others like yours. But, that changed... my band & I retaliated, we lost. But I swore to keep... fighting... Go." I said feeling my heart slow.

Patrick met my eyes one more time  
He kissed my forehead & ran out the door  
I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the bright light  
An outline of him fading as he got into a car  
I smiled  
I shut my eyes slowly  
Hearing the guards run past me  
Cursing & yelling to call Ms.Love  
I could die happy   
I curled in on myself as my body temperature dropped  
Trying to hold in my warmth just a little longer  
Long enough to bask in the short lived glory  
Finally I felt my heart slowing to a stop  
My breathing ended as I savored my last seconds of life  
I died with a smile on my face...


End file.
